


【哈德】Knight

by Lynn_lemon



Series: 麻瓜AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_lemon/pseuds/Lynn_lemon
Summary: * 我流小骑士Harry和只属于他一人的小王子Draco，肯定和历史不符就对了（。* 大概是个我流童话。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 麻瓜AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	【哈德】Knight

**Author's Note:**

> 文章中但凡涉及到阶级和背景的，全是我瞎编的！！！

Draco是在八岁那年第一次在Black公爵家中见到Harry的。  
母亲在将他介绍给这位Black家唯一的继承人之后就匆匆离开了，而这位据说叫Sirius的舅舅明显对他没什么兴趣。  
他或许只是在完成一项来自亲姐姐的任务。Draco想着，知道自己没有开口抱怨的资格。  
“我不会打扰您的，Sirius舅舅……”他小大人一样开口，然而刚说了一句话就被侧面草地上只穿着单衣踢球的男孩子吸引了视线。  
当时是六月份，Draco穿着正式的小礼服，踩着干净的长靴，忽然就有一种被扔到了贫民世界的落差感。

“Harry，过来一下——”  
Draco敏锐地发现身边Sirius的音调高了一个度。很明显，他更喜欢这个叫“Harry”的、穿着打扮毫无礼貌可言的泥猴子。  
泥猴子飞快地抱起那颗脏兮兮的球跑到了他们身边，Draco被他直勾勾的好奇眼神看得一阵不自在。  
“这是我姐姐家的孩子，和你同岁，叫Draco Malfoy；Draco，这个是Harry，Harry Potter。”  
小泥猴子一点都不见外地对Draco伸出手，说：“你好啊，Draco，我是Harry。”  
纵使一百个不愿意碰那双脏乎乎的小手，Draco还是伸出右手礼节性地握了一下，并且克制了自己想要抽出手帕擦手的冲动。  
“现在，Harry，你带Draco去参观一下这里吧。我打赌你对这儿比我要了解的多。”Sirius简单的介绍了一下就离开了，留下两个小孩子站在庭院里。  
“……对了，Harry，他的房间也在二楼，你的隔壁。”  
Sirius走到大门口时才像突然想起来一样，背对着他们喊了一声，换来了Harry的一声毫不掩饰的欢呼。  
“你别在意，Draco，”刚踢完球满身带着热浪的小男孩凑到他身边，“Sirius就是那样，他只是不喜欢这个地方而已。”  
Draco没来得及说一句话，就感觉到那只脏乎乎的小手又牵上了他的左手。  
“我带你去逛一下吧，我从五岁开始就总在这边住……Sirius说得对，我确实逛遍了整个庭院，以及城堡里的每一个房间。”

Harry对Draco的第一印象其实特别好。  
毕竟没有小孩子不喜欢漂漂亮亮的事物，即使他在地上摔倒好多次滚了一身泥也是一样。  
而且Draco好看得像是画里的小王子。  
虽然不太爱说话。  
然而Harry对Draco的看法在第二天急转直下，毕竟他的脑海中的小王子，不应该是这种尖锐的性格。

Harry第二天下午兴冲冲地抱着足球跑去Draco的房间。他难得有个同龄的小伙伴，迫不及待地要和对方分享自己喜欢的游戏。  
又换了一身没那么正式但Harry绝对不会穿的衣服的Draco正在他房间的小书桌后面看书。  
“Draco，要不要来一起踢足球？”  
“……那是什么。”  
“就昨天下午你过来之前我在玩的！”Harry以为Draco的回问是感兴趣的意思，兴冲冲的地过来准备拉他的手。  
“你是说那个……”Draco顿了一下，还是没忍住把心里的话了出来，“让你弄脏衣服的？”  
“那不是问题，Draco，回来洗个澡就可以了。”Harry没有一点介意的样子，“但你可能需要换身衣服再来。”  
“你为什么会喜欢那种平民的运动？我父亲说只有穷人才会玩这些，并且给上级阶层的人表演来赚钱。”  
“我不认为这是平民运动，这很好玩，你也可以一起来。”  
Harry试着解释，他是真的想让他的新朋友知道他的爱好。但这显然激怒了Draco。  
“我不认为这种野蛮的运动会好玩，Potter。”Draco从他的小书桌前站起来，“我们是观看的一方，不是吗？”  
“你一定要把这两方分得这么清楚吗，Malfoy？”  
“为什么不呢？我们的身份要求我们去做适当的事，我知道你是Potter子爵的孩子，所以你更应该做的是尽力在自己这一代提升爵位，而不是去玩平民足球。”  
“我……”

Harry突然很讨厌Draco这种什么都懂的语气。说到底两个人都是一样大的人，但Draco的说法让他觉得只有自己是个无知小孩。  
“所以这就是你的全部目标？提升爵位？”Harry的音调也不自觉提了上去。  
“我？”Draco从嗓子里挤出一声冷笑，“Malfoy家已经是公爵了——如果你不知道的话——这是最高等级，我要做的只是维护Malfoy家的荣耀。”  
如果忽略Draco还只有八岁的事实，这确实是一位世家子弟能对家族作出的最衷心的誓言——但他确实只有八岁，虽然语句通顺，但声音里带着明显的稚气。这使他的话不像是一场对未来的宣誓，更像是小孩子在炫耀自己最喜欢的玩具。  
这一切都让Harry产生了争吵的冲动——他很少大声争执，父母教育他以温和的语气说出自己的想法才更容易被他人接受。他一直是这样做的，但显然Malfoy不适合这个规则。

“那你就抱着你的书过一辈子吧Malfoy！”  
“当然不止有书，Potter！如果你的脑子里除了平民足球还能塞下点别的的话，贵族需要学习的是马术和击剑！  
Draco显然被激怒了，他剧烈地呼吸着，偏白的肤色由于气愤而染上了红晕。而他说的这一切都更让Harry想到他曾经那位严肃古板的击剑老师。  
“但我不喜欢那些！”  
“难道你以为是你不喜欢什么就能不做什么吗？”  
Harry觉得Draco看着自己的目光充满了不可思议，但他自己的眼神可能也是这样。  
Harry记得他的父亲后来送走了那位击剑老师，而他的母亲告诉他他可以选择自己喜欢的游戏。所以在他记事的短短几年里，从来没有一个人像Draco这样反问过他。  
Harry当即选择反问回去。  
“我为什么不能！”  
“你可真是个小孩子，Potter。”  
“你也是个小孩子，Malfoy，所以别一副你是个大人的样子！”  
Draco咬住下嘴唇不说话了，Harry也一副吵不下去的样子，瞪了Draco一眼就跑出去独自玩他的小足球。

这样的争吵在接下来一个月中每隔两天就要发生一次，无论是Draco先嫌弃Harry的用餐礼仪，还是Harry看不惯Draco一副优于他人的样子。Sirius经常不在家，负责管他们起居于三餐的佣人们也无法干涉他们，只能任由两个八岁的孩子像个小大人一样用稚气的声音争吵。

Sirius回来的第一次Draco其实害怕过，他很清楚Sirius要更喜欢Harry得多，他担心但凡Harry说几句关于他们的“争吵”，自己就会被送回家里——他不能回去，Draco知道得清清楚楚，自己父亲的地位正在受到攻击与诋毁，家中过于忙乱无暇照顾她。  
但显然Harry没有说。Sirius只是礼节性地问了几句他住得是否习惯之后就离开了，甚至还去庭院里陪Harry玩了会儿平民足球——要知道Black可是比Potter家更高等级的公爵，和Malfoy家一样。  
他果然只是在完成亲姐姐的不能推拒的任务。Draco把自己藏到窗帘后想着，他不想承认自己有点羡慕院子里的那两个脏兮兮的人。  
他更不想承认自己有些喜欢他们的相处方式。

Sirius看起来也忙得很，他只是例行公事一样每隔三五天回来确定一下他们两个小孩子一切安好——城堡里的佣人也不多，仅够照看他们不至于挨饿受冻。Draco有些好奇Harry住在这里的原因，但他问不出口，他们每次的对话都会从争吵开始，并且以更剧烈的争吵结束。  
直到一个月后，Harry突然敲开他的门——自他住进来以后的第二次——说，他要回家了。  
Draco突然被一股巨大的恐慌包围了。  
他不想一个人住在这栋空荡荡的城堡里，即使他和Harry每天相处的时间都用来争吵，但至少Harry是唯一一个同龄人。  
他动了动干哑的喉咙，只能挤出一句毫无意义的“哦。”  
“如果你想要玩足球的话……”也许是即将回家的喜悦让Harry多了些友善，他又提到了第一次来这间房子里时候的话题，“你可以和Sirius说，然后我可以过来陪你玩。”  
“我才不……”Draco下意识想要反驳，说了几个词之后却哑了火。  
不过显然Harry猜到他要说什么了，他脸上仅存的友善不见了，Harry又瞪了Draco一眼，转身跑出了这个房间——他这次没有穿可笑的单衣单裤，而是套着合身的小礼服，干净得像是Draco刚来的那天一样。

Harry没说再见。  
Draco也没有。  
Draco又一次躲在窗帘后面看着庭院里的Potter子爵一家，看着蹲下来抱住Harry小小的身体的Potter夫人，看着和Sirius聊天的Potter子爵——很明显这两个阶层不同的人关系相当好。  
我是Malfoy的继承人。  
Draco在心里对自己说着，攥紧了小拳头压下自己心中那点想哭的念头。

后来Draco也断断续续见过Harry几次——在窗户后面。Harry没有再来这边住，也没有上楼找过他。他只是随着父亲来，在庭院里脏兮兮玩一个下午，然后再跟着父亲回去。  
而Draco在这段时间里读完了更多的书。  
他的知识量和他对于家庭的担忧共同增长着——他从被送来之前就知道Malfoy一家的处境并不好，父亲遭受了各种攻击和谩骂；而母亲只是说现在没有时间照顾他，让他在Black的城堡里躲一段时间。没有人告诉他一段时间是多长，所以Draco只能拼命看书学习，让自己成为不需要被“照顾”的那一个。  
但现在都两年多了，除了Sirius偶尔带来一封他母亲的信告诉他父母一切安好，其他的消息Draco一概不知道——他不被允许寄信，大概是怕仇家找上门暗杀之类。

在他十岁的冬天，Draco再一次见到了Harry。这次是在走廊上。  
刚从外面进来脱下厚重外套的Harry鼻尖还是被冻过的红，他就直直地看着Draco问，“你怎么还在这儿？”  
两年来的所有担忧与孤独在一瞬间全部翻腾着涌上来，Draco能感觉到自己眼眶周围一阵发烫。他想说些什么，但喉咙里宛如梗着一块巨石，让他只能转过身快速往自己房间走。  
他知道Harry正跟在自己身后，但他现在没有能够转身面对的勇气。所以Draco选择头也不回地把Harry关到自己房间外。  
“你以为我想要待在这里吗！”  
这下没有人能看到他了。  
Draco喉咙口那块巨石终于被挤碎了，他终于能够喊出声，伴随着克制不住流下的眼泪。

“Malfoy……”Harry站在门边，小心翼翼地透过门缝向里面道歉，“我很抱歉刚才的话，我没有不希望你在这里的意思。”

Harry是看到Draco眼眶红了的那一瞬间才后知后觉自己说错了话的。  
在八岁的那一个夏天之后，父亲就没那么忙了，他也不需要被送到“能得到更好照顾和看管”的Black城堡。自那之后Harry没有从Sirius那里收到过Draco的消息，随着父亲来到城堡的时候也没有在看到他。  
Harry一直认为这个尖锐的小男孩只是和自己一样被接回了家，或许早已忘掉了自己这个总是争吵的小伙伴。  
但他显然想错了。

“你让我进去好不好，我们可以再试着做朋友……”  
“妈妈说我要在这儿住很久，Sirius和爸爸有事要忙，我可以和你一起玩……”  
Harry回忆着之前妈妈跟他说过的，要坦率地把自己的想法说出来才能交到朋友——他在回去之后和父母说过好几次关于Draco的事，关于他们之间总是停不下来的争吵。

那时候Lily笑着递给他一盘刚烤好的饼干说，“你们都没有错，但你们应该好好谈一谈，而不是站在两遍争执。”  
这次过来前妈妈也给Harry拿了一小盒精心包装的小饼干，并且告诉他，如果再遇到这个小孩，他们可以一边吃饼干一边聊天。  
饼干和他的外衣一起交给了负责收拾的佣人，Harry现在不想离开门边去拿，只能搜遍整个脑子寻找能够说出来让Draco给他开门的话——即使说出真心话让他自己的脸颊有些飞红。

“你不想待在这里了吗？”  
“其实我看到你是有点开心的，即使你总要和我吵架……”  
“但你是城堡里唯一一个和我一样大的人。”  
“Draco……我很抱歉……”

Draco静静地听着没有说话。  
太过于习惯控制自己的眼泪，他现在已经冷静下来了。但他还是很难说服自己给Harry打开门。  
他更希望Harry等一会儿不见回应之后可以直接离开。  
但他只等来了晚归的Sirius的声音。

“Harry，你怎么还在这儿？”  
“我在等着给Draco道歉。”  
“可是现在很晚了，明天吧，你们不是之前也一直吵吵闹闹的？”  
“但这次不一样，Sirius”  
“……”  
“你别敲门！不过你能不能帮我……”

后面的话Draco没听清，他去房间内的洗漱间里打理了一下自己，用冷水冲洗着眼眶直到确定看不出自己哭过，他给Harry打开了门。  
他只是不能让Sirius舅舅因为这个把他送回家——即使他很想回家。  
Draco无声地把Harry让了进来，并且关上了门，在Harry准备说出第不知道多少句抱歉时先开口堵住他的嘴。  
“你没什么可抱歉的，我确实不想在这里待着。”他微微抬起下巴，形成一种自己掌握全局的姿态，“但Malfoy家现在需要我在这里，所以我就在了。”  
“……”  
“你还想说什么？没错，Malfoy家确实遇到了一些困难，无数苍蝇在暗中盯着我父亲犯错或者落单，怎么，满意你听到的了？”  
Draco垂在身侧的手握紧了拳头，修剪得圆润的指甲使他只能使更大的力气才能感受到疼痛，而这份疼痛支撑着他保持他的的尖锐——虽然Draco没想在一个真心和他道歉的Harry面前这么尖锐，但提到他的家族，他控制不住。  
“但Malfoy一家不会倒下的，我们虽然来自泥潭，但我们强大且拥有野心。”  
Draco知道自己该停下了，他不想再次错过Harry的友善，然后接下来的时间全部用来争吵，“让你失望了吗，Potter？”

然而Harry用他温暖的手握上了Draco垂在身侧的拳头，他看起来甚至都没有和以前一样被激怒。  
“所以，我可以帮你什么吗？”  
他问得太过于真诚，Draco已经停歇的眼泪瞬间又涌出了眼眶。

“我，我不——”我不需要你的帮忙。Draco想这样说，但他张口只能发出无谓的抽噎声，甚至无法连贯地说一整句话。  
他现在甚至哭得比刚刚还凶，而且还根本停不下来。他擅长在一切嘲笑与恶意中掩藏自己的眼泪，却在一句善意的问候下丢盔弃甲哭得像个失去玩具的三岁小孩。  
“你别逞强了，Malfoy，你就不能好好说话吗？”  
Harry还是有些生气的，他感觉自己永远无法与Malfoy好好交流，虽然母亲说了有些人总是口不由心爱说伤人的话，还说了要努力观察他们到底掩藏着什么——Harry确实做到了，他发现了Malfoy掩藏在尖锐下面的恐慌——但一开口就是拒绝的Malfoy仍然让Harry感到生气。

可他没有办法对一个哭得喘不过气来的人生气。  
“你……你先别哭……”Harry试探性地用另一只手抱住Malfoy的肩膀。他的左手还握在Malfoy的右手上，右手揽过Malfoy的背让他埋在自己左肩上哭——Harry记得自己小时候摔得狠了，母亲就总是这么抱着他，然后用手在他背后抚摸。  
“你别哭了好不好……”Harry学着记忆里母亲的样子笨拙地在Malfoy背上轻拍着。他脑袋边上就是Malfoy埋着的小脑袋，压抑的哭声和他暖烘烘的温度让Harry也有些难过。

“我可以陪你玩足球……”不知道过了多久，Malfoy带着浓浓的鼻音埋在他肩窝里说，“但是你得陪我练击剑。”  
他没有说平民足球了，Harry想了下，同意了。

“你还得叫我的名字。”Draco补充。  
这让Harry有点委屈：“可是是你先不叫我名字的。”  
“……”Draco从Harry怀里挣脱出来，眼睛和鼻头都红红的，总是打理得服服帖帖的金发也沾上了汗，凌乱地盖在头顶。房间里烧着暖洋洋的火炉，他哭出了一身汗，却也哭到手指尖发麻发凉。  
Draco咬着嘴唇想了想，最后还是开口，“晚安，Harry。”  
他又在赶人了。Harry看着Malfoy低着的头想，他大概是不想让自己看到他这个样子，“好吧，晚安，Draco。不过这个是我妈妈做的饼干，希望你能喜欢。”  
他把之前让Sirius帮忙拿来的小盒子放到了Draco手上。

最后Harry没有回到自己的房间，他们两个都是在Draco房间睡着的。  
他们一起分享了Harry母亲做的小饼干——Draco在这之前执意要用冷水洗脸并且Harry无法阻挡他。Harry穿着Draco的睡衣和他一起躺在床上，听Draco给他讲击剑，也给Draco介绍他喜欢的足球。  
他们没有再提到关于Malfoy家的问题。

Harry这次待了三个月，中途短暂地回了一次家——在隔天回来的时候Draco甚至都没有提过击剑练习的事情，他只是默默陪Harry玩了一下午足球，陪着他两个人一起在泥地里滚得脏兮兮的。  
但Harry必须承认他没以前那么讨厌击剑了。  
Draco的动作特别流畅，Draco的剑花挽得特别美，Draco教他的时候虽然时不时出言嘲讽，但在他学不会的时候也愿意再多教好多遍。  
而且他发现了Draco隐藏在尖锐下的温柔。

直到Draco在十二岁生日时被接回Malfoy城堡，他们一直保持着良好的友情——虽然依旧伴随着争吵，但这次他们学会了和好。  
也是由于这份友情，Harry获得了一张出席Draco生日会的邀请函——连带着Potter子爵夫妇。  
这是Malfoy家年轻的继承人的生日，更是宣告了Malfoy一家从诋毁与动乱中生存下来的强大实力。Harry只能跟着父母站在他们应该在的位置，远远地看着Draco跟着Malfoy公爵向来往的客人致意。  
一个挂着客气又不疏离的微笑的Draco Malfoy。  
一个Harry不认识不熟悉，但很显然被其他同阶级的人广泛接受的Draco Malfoy。  
Harry只是远远的看着，感觉自己和Draco之间的距离比Malfoy城堡和Black城堡加起来还要大。这是他第一次体会到爵位与等级之间的差别。  
然而跟着父亲从一边走到另一拨人身边的Draco，趁着父亲不注意，偷偷扭头冲Harry眨了眨眼睛。  
Harry熟悉的Draco回来了，似乎在这一瞬间他们之间的距离大概比Black城堡庭院里的小足球们还要小。

Draco回到Malfoy家之后似乎更忙了。他明明已经看了那么多的书，但还是不够，父亲找来的家庭老师占用了他每分钟的清醒时间，以至于Draco都没有时间再和Harry玩——Lucius不希望下等阶层的孩子来玩，Harry也不喜欢到空荡荡的没有小球门的Malfoy城堡玩。  
直到Draco的14岁生日刚过了一个月，Malfoy家的家主Lucius Malfoy公爵在一次陪同国王视察的过程中被刺客暗杀，国王震怒，令亲信骑兵严查刺客以及其背景，而刚过14岁的Draco Malfoy则继承Malfoy家的爵位。

Harry是从Sirius和父亲的谈话中知道消息的。  
国王给予了Malfoy家曾经的家主隆重的葬礼，参与人士均为最高阶层，Potter家自然是不包含在内的。于是Harry央求着Sirius好久让他把自己带进去——他曾经在Malfoy城堡外偷看了三天，也只能看到络绎来摆放哀悼的贵族们，以及站在里面穿着黑色礼服脊背挺得笔直的Draco。  
但是这次他也没能和Draco说上话。  
离他们上次见面只有几个月的时间，Draco看起来又长高了一些，同时他更瘦了，整个人宛如被沉重的礼服架在地面上，但他依旧站得笔直，并且保持着一种悲伤却不失礼节的表情。  
刚过三十二岁的Malfoy夫人戴着黑纱站在她的儿子身边，两人说不清是谁在支撑着谁。  
这次Harry得到了Draco一个短暂的注视，少年灰蓝色的眼镜平静地扫过来，在他身上停留了短短一秒钟后又移向了别处。Draco看起来在短短几天间成长了不少，但却仿佛失去了曾经冲Harry偷偷眨眼睛的力气。

Malfoy家的支撑柱的骤然离世，只留下一位14岁的儿子继任爵位，这使得部分心怀不轨的贵族阶级蠢蠢欲动想要吞噬这块肥肉——没有人认为仅14岁并且还有好些年没有出现在Malfoy家社交宴会上的小Malfoy能有什么威胁。  
Sirius Black就是这个时候站出来的。  
他在葬礼结束后一直守在Malfoy夫人身边——这是他亲姐姐，倒也合情合理——想要趁机打探Malfoy家今后动向并从中获利的一干贵族们不得不暂时藏起了他们的小心思。Black公爵家唯一的继承人虽然一贯是厌倦社交与阶层的态度，但没有人敢轻视他——尤其是上了年纪的老贵族们，他们都还记得曾经的Black家的小儿子是多么的聪明和出众。  
Harry也趁机凑到了Draco身边。  
Draco依旧是那副冷冰冰的样子，Harry觉得他大概把自己撞到了一个冰雕的外壳里，所以才能保持这么多天繁重的应酬。他接着礼服的遮挡悄悄握住了Draco垂在身侧的手——果然冷得像一块冰。  
“我还会来陪你的，”Harry小声说，并且用大拇指摩挲着Draco的手背，想让他暖和起来一点，“所以你别总是悄悄的哭好不好。”  
Harry感觉到Draco冰冷的指尖掐上自己的手，力气大到甚至整条胳膊都在颤抖，过了好久他才终于用尽浑身力气一般从喉咙里挤出一句，“好。”

然而等Harry再去找Draco的时候已经有过了一个月。  
他在这期间冒冒失失地去找父亲，说他想保护Draco，被父亲在家里关了一周；他又去找母亲，这次他学乖了，没有先提到Draco的名字——虽然他觉得母亲可能已经知道了——他只是告诉紧闭结束第二天来看他的母亲说，他有想要保护的人。  
他的母亲Lily穿着干净漂亮的长裙坐在扶手椅上，而Harry放弃了另一张椅子，选择跪在母亲旁边，并且把头枕在母亲的膝上。  
“不是哪家的姑娘，是吗，Harry？”  
Harry没有说话。  
“可是你有没有想过，他是否想要你的保护？”  
Harry这下抬起了头，“我想成为他的骑士。”  
他这个夏天结束就要满14岁了，正处在变声期的嗓子有点哑，但坚定的语气让Lily不自觉缩了一下手。

“一定是他？”  
“是的，妈妈，”Harry挺直脊背，有什么话在他胸腔内翻滚着，迫切地想要涌出，“我——”  
然后他看到了母亲眼里的泪光，下一个词卡在嘴里怎么也说不出来。  
“给自己一点时间，Harry……”Lily把眼神投向远处，仿佛这样就可以止住自己的眼泪，“别现在说，我和你爸爸商量过了，Remus带领的骑士团要在秋季出发，他答应了可以带上你……”  
“妈妈……？”  
“我们本来想让你继承爵位，娶一位和你相爱的小姐，一辈子在这里生活下去……”Lily的手抚摸着Harry总是乱翘着的头发，“我们没希望你有什么晋升，子爵的位置可以使你安全且衣食无忧地活下去……”  
“你爸爸生气了……他觉得是自己对你疏于管教，他想要把你扔去军队里……”  
“……你现在还想要保护他吗？”  
Harry被母亲通红的眼眶感染，感觉自己眼中也染上了湿意，但他还是开口了。

“我想。”  
“我可以跟随骑士团征战，我想要成长到能够保护您和父亲。”  
“我也想回来之后能够保护我爱的人。”

Lily颤抖着呼出一口气，眼泪再也控制不住地掉了下来，“Remus是你爸爸的朋友，他会尽量保护你，但你知道你可能会面对……”  
“我会努力活下来的，妈妈，”Harry搂住母亲的腰，把脸埋在她长裙腰间的花纹上，“我会为了所有我爱的人，努力活下来的。”  
母子两人安静了好一会儿，Harry抬起头对母亲露出一个红着眼眶的微笑，“谢谢您，妈妈。”  
“如果你……”Lily梗了一下，还是没能说出口。Harry连忙握住母亲的手，“我知道的，妈妈。”  
Harry明白这是同意的意思，他也知道父亲下这个决定和母亲帮他说话脱不了干系。  
“去和他告个别吧，Harry，”Lily最后这样说，“但是先别告诉他……出行前说这些不太好，也都给你们两个一点时间。”  
Harry咬着嘴唇挣扎了好久，最终答应了。

Malfoy家的城堡一如几年前的气派，但仅仅过了一个月，往来的人却少了很多，显得有些荒凉。  
Harry这次是自己一个人来的。  
他和负责看守大门的佣人说明了来意，站在门口耐心等待着大门开启——虽然跟着Sirius一起来可以跳过这些步骤，但他需要这些时间来做心理准备，他在家想了好多天都没想好要怎么说，可直到他的生日过去，再过一周就要出发时，他也没有想好。  
所以他干脆跑到Malfoy城堡外面边等开门边想。

被引入会客厅喝了一个小时的茶之后——虽然并没有尝出是什么味道的——Harry还是没能想好要怎么开口，但他终于被佣人请到了Draco的书房。  
“Draco，我很抱歉——”  
“这不是Potter子爵的独子吗，来Malfoy家有何贵干？”  
Harry的话被好久没见过的尖锐版的Draco打断了，他似乎每天都在飞快地成长，虽然还是一样的瘦，但是一个月前那种强撑着的脆弱感不见了——或许只是被他更坚强的壳牢牢地藏起来了。  
“我……”Harry一时间不知道该怎样应对，他已经很久没见Draco这么说话了——虽然小时候总会因为Draco这样的语调吵起来——而且他今天也不是来找Draco吵架的。

“……我以为你不会来了。”  
两人盯着对方看了很久，最后还是Draco卸下力气先开口，“我以为你父亲不想让你和一个落魄的Malfoy混在一起……”  
“怎么可能？！”Harry有些愤怒，“我说了我会来的！”  
“我以为是几天……”Draco小声说，扛起Malfoy家的爵位与荣耀并没有那么简单，他现在疲惫到没有精力伪装，“可是直到你生日都过去了……”  
他说着眼眶又泛起了红，“我还给你准备了生日礼物。”

“我不要你的生日礼物，”Harry突然开口，他知道这么说不太礼貌，但他的嘴停不下来，“我想要成为你的骑士！”  
“……？”  
Draco似乎被他的说法惊到了，一时没有反应。  
“我想要成为保护你的骑士！”  
Harry又说了一遍。  
“我不是什么弱小的公主，Harry，我也不需要你的保护。”Draco皱着眉，他不懂自己的伙伴为什么会说出这样的话。  
“我知道你不是，我也知道你不需要，”一旦开口了后续就好办得多，Harry突然找到了思路，“但是我想保护你。”

Draco突然也有些生气，他不懂Harry为什么会有这样的想法，这只会将他们两个之间的距离拉得更远。他下意识地又套上了自己又冷又硬的壳，“所以你要去接受国王的嘉奖？我记得一定阶级可以直接接任骑士……”  
“我不想成为国王的骑士，”Harry有点恼怒于Draco的不理解，他放大了声音，“我想成为你的。”  
“我会在一周后跟骑士团出发东征，我——”  
Draco跟着提高了音量打断他——这不是什么有教养的行为，他已经好久没这么做过了：“我以为你知道我更需要一个朋友，一个能陪着我守护Malfoy家族的朋友！”

朋友。  
Harry抿了抿嘴唇，咽下那句母亲不让说却也一直在他胸膛翻滚的话。  
“你看，”他降低了声音，放缓语调说，“所以你需要一位骑士，一位骑士会忠于他的友情。”  
“这并不能解释你为什么要这么做，Harry，”Draco跟着他放松了一点，要是在以前他大概还能和Harry因为这个吵一下午，然后晚上再别别扭扭去和好，“你要去多久？你是我现在仅有的朋友……”

又是朋友。  
不可否认，即使这样，Harry还因为那个“仅有”的字眼感到心跳加速，甚至让他一瞬间有了留在Draco身边不让他交其他朋友的想法。  
“我也希望我是仅有的……”Harry嘟囔着，省略了“朋友”两个字。  
“什么？”Draco没有听清。

“母亲说临出发前说这些不好，”Harry把母亲的话小小地改动了一下，“所以……”他紧紧抱住Draco并且用与手臂不相符的力道，轻轻地在Draco脸颊上亲了一下。  
“下次见，Draco。”  
“等等，Harry——”  
“你会是一位优秀的Malfoy公爵的，Draco，下次见。”

Harry不敢多在那儿停留一秒。  
上帝啊，他需要用尽浑身力气才能克制自己不去亲吻Draco的嘴唇。

Harry跟随着骑士团回来的那天正好是他21岁生日，七年来的征战让他强壮了不少，也给他身上增添了不少伤疤。他现在已经比父亲还要高了，少年时期像一座高山一样陪在他身边的父母现在却看着有些苍老了。  
Harry像出发前一样跪在母亲身边，抱着她的腰枕在她膝头哄她控制不住流出的泪水，父亲正和Remus交代他这些年的功绩，没过多久，Sirius也收到消息赶了过来，加入了他们小小的庆祝活动。  
内心的雀跃与不安交织着几乎要将Harry的心脏撕裂——他在外时从不敢想关于Draco的事情，他也没有那个时间。但是一旦回到熟悉的家中，对Draco这些年近况的担忧几乎要关不住了。  
最后还是缓过来一点的Lily用手帕擦着眼泪，推了推儿子肌肉结实的身体。  
“你不想去找他吗，Harry？”  
Harry抬头看着母亲，眼神里充满了挣扎。他的父母和他爱的人一样重要，让他丢下哪边都做不到。  
“去吧。”Lily把他拉起来，她的儿子现在已经比她高出太多，但还是乖乖的弯着膝盖方便她整理他鲜红色的披风。  
“Draco Malfoy？是他吧，如果你还喜欢他，那就去吧……”Lily牵着Harry的手把他送到大门口，在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，“记得在晚餐前回来。”

Harry又一次带着他没有组织好的语言站在了Malfoy城堡的门口，又一次直到被允许进入也没有想好改怎么面对Draco。  
但这次他没有再面对会客厅里不知道什么味道的茶水——没等他穿过庭院，他就看到了Draco。  
Draco似乎也长高了些，但还是和以前一样瘦，金色的头发被他留长了在后面低低地束起来。  
他冲着Harry点头致意，脸上表情淡淡的，看不出什么情绪。

“Harry.”  
“Draco.”

七年的时间足以让天真的少年成为敢于奋斗杀敌的青年，七年的时间也足以让所有人对Malfoy家新任当家的称呼从带着调侃的“小Malfoy公爵”变成带着深深敬畏的“Malfoy公爵”。  
七年的时间也足以让Draco明白Harry那个落在脸颊上的吻——在想明白这不是社交礼仪和贴面礼之后他曾经一度陷入再也见不到Harry了的恐慌之中。

但七年的时间也不足以让Draco在面对骑士团回来的消息时保持平静，甚至让他的情绪更难以控制，以至于他呆呆地在庭院里，盯着七年前想要送给Harry的那个“生日礼物”。  
那是一个建在Malfoy城堡的庭院里的，一点也不Malfoy的一个小球门。  
他曾经以为这样可以让Harry在以后多来城堡里陪着他，但直到Harry随着骑士团出征，他都没有告诉Harry这个礼物的存在。

“贵族最晚也应该在成年就结婚了，Harry……”  
最终还是Draco先开了口，他不能和七年前一样什么都由Harry主动来，“可我现在还是独身。”  
“所以，你还想选择做我的骑士？”  
Draco目不转睛地盯着Harry，决定但凡他说一句不合自己意愿的话就把他永远地赶出Malfoy城堡。  
“当然。”  
Harry微笑着走到Malfoy面前，单膝跪地，鲜红的披风在他身后顺势落下，“一位骑士会忠于他的爱情。”  
Harry把腰间的佩剑递到Draco手上，他凝视着Draco，用目光亲吻他的全身。

“我愿意成为独属于Draco Malfoy的骑士。”

Draco克制着手腕的颤抖将剑尖在Harry的双肩上各点了一下，以传统的方式完成了这项仪式。虽然并不是真正的王族，但Malfoy的礼仪一项完美无瑕。  
但Potter不是。

终于从战场回来的小骑士一把拽下只属于他的小王子，将他压在草地上完成了那个想念已久的亲吻。

Fin.


End file.
